Of Eels And Cephalopods
by Growlie
Summary: This will be my own, octopus version, of One Course Meal! Or, better yet, my own version that'll hopefully do everything Correct! Squilliam Fancyson has a new fan, a moray eel. But Squilliam is terribly afraid of her. This'll feature my Oc to.
1. Chapter 1

The crowd cheered their praise to Squilliam Fancyson as his concert comes to an end, they cheer him as he's signing their autographs and taking pictures with him. Amoung his fans, which the minority were mostly fish, one stood out from the crowd as it was a large eel. Floating above everybody else, eagerly waiting her turn while Squilliam prepared for the next photoshoot. "Alrightly, who else wants their picture taken with yours truly?" Of course, the entire crowd were waving their fins, at the sametime the eel swam up to the millionaire excitedly, due to her size the crowd had to clear the way for her, annoying most of them. "Oh, I'd like a picture with you Mr. Fancyson!"

"Well, step right up an...an..."

Squilliam begun, arms wide and ready to greet the next adoring fan, but upon seeing this large eel he quickly reeled back in fear. "AAHHhh!" No, Stay Back! The Bottomites were taken aback by Squilliam's reaction, must notably the eel, as he just ran away. "Wait, Sir! Come Back!" Squilliam made a mad dash for his limo and jumps inside, startling his driver whom was half-asleep. "Co..Cody!" Slamming the door in a mad haste Squilliam yelled to him while seeing the eel approaching his limo. "Step On It! Get Me Out Of Here!" Although startled by his Master's sudden panic, Cody followed his orders and sped away and the shivering millionaire glanced over his shoulder, watching as the large eel is left in the dust. At some point he tells Cody that he could slow down now, which he does, then he parks the limo. "Master Squilliam If..If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened back there?" He asked in, a rather calm manner, waiting patiencely for Squilliam's response, listening as his breathing began to steady. "Are you..alright?"

"Th..There wa..was an Eel back there!" "Oh, well...did he, or she, make any sort of threat to-...?"

"She's an..an Eel, Cody! An Eel! I was lucky to Get Out while I could!" Squilliam paused for a minute, Cody again, waits patiencely. A minute later, he heard a faint whimper. "Also, In case you're not aware, Eels they-... A single tear wells up in his eye. -...They..."*sniff* ...They Eat Our Kind!" This causes the millionaire's eyes to well up with tears, whimper, then hug his legs shaking. "Sir?"

"Please, ta..tak me home Cody."

His driver gazed at Squilliam, let's out a sigh, then briefly he reached back and touched his Master's shoulder before turning back around and starting the limo back up. "It'll be okay, sir...just try and relax." Cody whispers softy, as Squilliam sniffled, a stream of painful memories washed over him throughout the entire drive home.

"_Squilliam_!"  
"_Ro..Rolf_!"

For Squilliam though, the most painful memory was of Rolf, the Fancyson's oldest bodyguard and as a young boy...his best friend. This memory had haunted him throughout his childhood, and well up into his adulthood, he'd remember it as if it had all happened just yesterday. They had been on a vacation which, was more business-related then a vacation, being a boy at that that time he didn't notice, considering Rolf had kept him entertained doing times of boredom. On one such day, a young Squilliam was wanting to sneak up on Rolf, planning to get payback from when he tickled him that morning, his ingenious plan backfired as he's suddenly attacked from out of nowhere by a large eel. So startled was this young to-be heir that he's frozed up, only staring in shock as the stranger lunged straight for him, mouth open. "Squilliam!" The young heir snapped out of it the minute he heard Rolf's ugent, and yet terrified voice shout his name at the top of his lungs. He barely even blinked before he saw him, his family's protecter, and in his eyes, best friend jump between him and that eel. "Rolf!" He remembered calling to him, his words coming out as a faint whimper when seeing his most favorite person in the world ending up in that stranger's mouth, remembering the tears he shed as Rolf made one desperate cry to him before being swallowed. "Go Squilliam, RUNNnnn!" Which he did, he remembered how he had run, never stopping, never looking back. He remembered how hard his little heart was pounded throughout all of it, even when united with his folks, the damage had already been done. no amount of comfort he got could erase what he had seen.


	2. Chapter 2

For the minority of the drive, Squilliam is lost in his memories, the unibrowed millionaire is reminded of, just how long it took for anyone to find him. After what he had experienced and bore witness to, the young to-be heir stayed hidden in a closet, crying his eyes out till he's eventually found by the staff members of the hotel. Little Squilliam refused to come when they told him to come out, it was only when he notices his mother does he finally come out. embraced her son as he climbed in her lap and threw his arms around her crying. Oh Squilly, thank Neptune! You had us all worried Sick!" She whispers, patting his back to soothe him. "Squilliam Fancyson the third, where were you?"

"And why were you Not in the Lobby?"

A new voice growled, giving a slight cringe, Squilliam the third slowly turns his tear-stained, glossy amber eyes up towards another unibrowed octopus. His father, Squilliam Fancyson the second, was staring down at him with, a stern glare. "I-I-er-..."

"Speak Up!"

His father snapped inpatiently, and just like any boy his age, Squilliam flinched. "I Was in the lobby! Bu-but I-I grew bored and wh-when I saw Rolf walk by I followed after him." He explained, in a rather timid tone of voice knowing that his parents weren't all that pleased with him at this current moment. His mother eyed him stern look of disapproval, however, looked like he was going to explode in a fit of rage. "So, boredom means you can just deliberately disobey me?" While he asked this question he's rather calm, but the young Squilliam knew better than to let this fool him and shyly glanced away from those blazing eyes. "Squilliam, His mother replied calmly. You know better than this."

"But Rolf tickled me this morning an-and I wanted to get him back!"  
"Didn't we already explain to you that Rolf would be on duty today?"

Again, his father was calm, but that doesn't ease his troubled mind. He had yet to tell them what had happened. "I had assignments for Rolf today, were you not listening to me when I told you Rolf couldn't play today?" He buried his face in his mother's chest. "Look at me, Squilliam Fancyson the third." Shivering, the young to-be heir did as he's told. "Now, answer my question."

"Ye-Yes sir. But-..."  
"No buts!"

Despite the trouble he knew he'd been in, he had to let it out. "But It was just gonna be for a mom-...!"

"Squilliam the third-...!"  
"I saw him bu-but then this big eel attacks us!"

Everyone, mostly the staff and the mother, all gasped. The entirely of hallway erupted with noise as they all exclaimed over the other. "Silence!" Up until exclaimed himself, louder than everyone around him, and they fell silent except for Squilliam the third's faint sniffles. "Explanation, now!" Squilliam the second ordered, little Squilliam begins to cry again as he explained how Rolf had saved him from the eel's attack, and how he was told to run as Rolf was eaten. Again, everyone around them listening gasp, along with the mother who wraps her tentacles tighter around her son. "Oh honey! Rolf's such a brave, Selfless man! There was a course of agreement from the people listening around them, Squilliam the second simply beckons over his other bodyguards. "Secure the perimeter! Get some tighter security! See to it that this foul beast is no longer lurking out there!" Nodding in understanding, they begin to do as they're ordered. "As for you!" He huffed at the young heir, startling him, and raising his head to see his father glaring angrily at him didn't help either. "What sort of punishment should you receive?" A new string of tears slid down his cheeks. "I-I-..."

"Don't you think our son's been through enough today?"

interrupts, cuddling young Squilliam in her arms, the millionaire shook his head. "That doesn't excuse him. He still Disobeyed me. There for, he must be punished."

"Even so, he's already lost his favorite person and witness something that'll scar him for the rest of his life! Isn't that punishment enough?"

His wife defended, no one said a word but acouple of the millionaire's guards nearby seemed to show signs that they agreed with what she've said. thought for a minute then nodded his head. "You have an excellent point, dearest. What could I possibly do to him that... 'sigh' ...is worse than what he's already suffered?"

"Fair enough, I only wish he didn't have to learn his lesson the way he did."

Becoming slightly calmer, give a small nod of understanding whilst glancing down at his son, who had his face hidden from him. "It's a harsh lesson in life, yes. All the same, it's a lesson he *won't* soon forget." The wealthy little boy sniffled. "We owe Rolf a great deal of gratitude! No one should ever forget what this brave man did for us today." Squilliam the second declared. "And he'll live on in our hearts, Keeled down, he touches his son on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. ...As well as yours." The little heir peeks up at with glossy eyes, taking out a tissue he dabs the tears away. "Now, let's dry these tears shall we?" The anger previously persent before had now vanished. "That's my boy, come along." Reaching out, the millionaire took the wealthy boy in his arms and rubbed his back. "Let's go back to our suite, you've had enough for today." Giving him a brief little nod, Squilliam the second quickly spoke with the manager of the hotel before dismissing the staff members that were still gathered around them. They didn't get too far before Paparazzi surround them and shove microphones in the boy's face, demending to know of his experience and what's happened to Rolf. Squilliam the third groans and hid his face, Squilliam's two bodyguards approach to block the Paparazzi, keeping them back so the two could continue on in peace.

"For now on, always do as I tell you. Alright?" The unibrowed millionaire whispers in the young heir's ear, taking a moment to embrace him as the two wait for the elevator. "Also, I want you to know that I love you. I just couldn't bare it if I were to lose you, you're more valuable to me than even the finest trinkets."In response, little arms hug the father's neck. "I love you to, father. I'll never disobey you again."

"That's all I ask of you, my little prince."

Squilliam the second replied, giving him a quick kiss on the boy's head as they rode the elevator up to the tallest floor. "I won't allow you to leave my sight again..."

Squilliam was roused from his trip down memory lane as the limo had come to a complete stop. Stepping out the rich octopus had never been more relieved to see his luxurius house towering over him, forgetting about his chauffeur Squilliam raced inside, nearly bumping into his butler Squiderick. "Welcome home, Master Squilliam!" The middle-aged octopus greeted him with a cheerful smile. "I watched your live performance, Master, as usual it was splendid!" In the mists of catching his breath, Squilliam fixed his posture as well as his suit's collar. "Would you expect anything less from someone of my talent?" Patting Squiderick's shoulder when side stepping around him. "Of course not sir!" The butler followed him. "Yet, I'm curious as to why you seem alarmed when you barged in." Taking a moment's pause, Squilliam muscles tansed up, merely brushing it off he looked over the butler's puzzled expression and formed his trademark grin. "Oh that, well I just needed to keep from being seen by 'cough' someone. You know, fans these days!" Just now entering the millionaire's mansion, in time to catch the conversation, Cody shared Squiderick's confused glance. "All the same, the wealthy millionaire decided to ignore this and carry on. It's best to have tighter security to secure the perimeter for a few days."

Fully turning his back on them, Squilliam walked away from them in his usual calm fashion, leaving them both without another word. He was sure Squiderick was confused, no doubt he'd turn to his chauffeur for an explanation. Right now, Squilliam simply wanted to forget about that eel now that he's home, perhaps a nice warm bubblebath would relax him, help him unwind. Approaching his elevator Squilliam is noticed by his maid Lorna as she's sweeping the floor. "Good evening, Lorna dear!" She took a moment's pause and waved at him. "Oh good evening, Master! How did it go?" Pressing the button the wealthy octopus stood waiting. "As always, Splendid! But now I'll be taking a warm bath."

"I almost Forgot! Angie called!"  
"Angie?"  
"The nurse at the children's hospital."

Eyes widening, he feigned a cough. "Oh Angie! What did she want?" He wrung his hands in waiting. "She's just looking forward to seeing you tomorrow night. She's speaking more for the kids then herself, there's also one little girl who's really excited about seeing you to." Squilliam instantly stopped with wringing his hands, giving Lorna a smile of pure delight. "Well I'm really excited to, grace her with my presence. I'll have to spend some extra time grooming my unibrow." There's a dang, alerting Squilliam to the elevator as the golden doors open before him. "I'll see you tomorrow, dear Lorna. I've have a date with some warm, bubbly water." Giving her master a light giggle, the maid waved a goodbye and went back to sweeping.


End file.
